Jim: Boss Fight
by Vanrei Hellionist
Summary: Jim fights the ultimate evil that had made millions of lives suffered. Find out more in this epic tale of action, friendship and regret.


"You will be terminated."

Greg sharpened his sword. He looked the beast in the eye. He gripped it tightly as nervous sweat came down from his head. This is it. The final battle. The grand ultimatum. The end of war. The final stage. BOSS FIGHT!

"You have no idea how long have I waited for this grand battle to finally arrive demon!" shouted Greg as a downpour was started to be seen.

The rain made everything have a nice blur. The figure of Greg covered in his majestic white uniform and light blue trousers matched with his pure grey eyes that fiercely blazed like the scorching Sun.

Greg has made his decision. No turning back. This is it, the battle of the century. Greg immediately stationed his sword in the middle at 30 degrees. The demon just stood there, waiting for Greg to do a move, to wait for Greg to do a terrible mistake so the demon can strike Greg and end Greg's trail of glory.

But no, no mistakes here. Greg has suffered too much to make everything stop right now. Greg has made a promise to himself to slay and survive this beast and return back to his home town in unimaginable glory. Greg will NOT lose this battle.

"Demon!" exclaimed Greg.

"Prepare yourself!"

Greg immediately was in his fighting stance. The demon just smiled as Greg readied his attack. From a far, you can see Greg's determination just to kill this demonic beast. He does his battle cry as he warms up for the battle. Greg now was ready, ready to face the ultimate evil!

"I challenge you beast….!!" said Greg as he rushed forward.

Greg jumped high into the air and tried to strike the beast. But the beast side-stepped, still grinning with pride.

"…to a duel to the death!" shouted Greg.

Greg immediately counter-attacked and swiped to his right. The beast did not even shout! Probably Greg's attack was weak! Maybe Greg was not strong enough to fight this beast, but there's no point turning back now. The only thing Greg can do is to fight to the finish.

Greg backed up a bit as he readied his next strike. Greg then lunged forward as he slashed horizontally. It hit the demon perfectly, but still it didn't gave a cry of pain!

"What is this beast?"

"Why is it so powerful?!" thought Greg in his mind.

Now it was the beast's turn to attack. The beast pounced on top of Greg as it readied its teeth to do some massive damage. Greg was in a state of confusion as the beast bit his head.

Greg cried in agony! He fell to the ground as the beast sucked his head. Greg's head was starting to bleed…

"I'm not as weak as you think….!!" said Greg withstanding the pain.

Greg immediately stabbed the beast in the eye. Unbelievable! Even so, the beast did not wail any sort of pain but it backed off from Greg's head. Greg was angry as he rushed towards the beast.

The beast full of agility, side-stepped Greg. Greg was falling down as his face was washed with the foggy clouds of Kerning City. Greg was tricked by the beast! Greg thought this would be the last of him but it wasn't!

Greg fell onto a glass ceiling. He was dazed and was hurt badly. Greg moaned as he saw a black figure coming his way at full speed. Looks like the beast wanted to end Greg's misery once and for all, but he was not out of the game yet.

The best landed with a thud as Greg quickly dodged the beast's heavy landing by somersaulting once he got up. The beast was shocked to see Greg still alive and grinning with sword at hand.

"Mortal, you dare defy a God?" said the demon.

"I have no choice beast, as you have made many suffer." muttered Greg.

"But I will end the suffering! I will be the hero who defeated the alpha of evil!" shouted Greg as he gripped his sword tightly.

"Fool." said the beast.

"Your death will be a horrible one. Prepare yourself." said the demon as it grinned with an evil smile.

The rain stopped, the fog of Kerning City became thicker, the sky went darker and the smell of rotting flesh was in the air. Greg stumbled on the ground in disbelief.

"No! This cannot be!" said Greg terrified.

Greg looked up in the sky. He was shocked. It was his greatest fear. He did not want to die like this, but fate seems to have decided so. It was the beast's most feared act, the beast had summoned an army of his younger blood brothers! The lesser demons came down one by one as Greg awaited his death.

Soon, the army was assembled. The true axis of evil, the army of the demon….

Greg then looked deep into his heart. Is this what had he really wanted? Did he really want to die a terrible death? Of course, Greg's answer was a no, he did NOT want to die a terrible death… But fate seems cruel today…

" I will battle…" muttered Greg.

"I will battle for the glory of everything good to mankind!" shouted Greg as he raised his sword in the air. Even though he knew he could not win this battle, but he wanted to give the demon everything he got!

Greg's courage shone brighter than ever, the demon however was a bit shocked.

"I…see…" said the demon.

"You make a fine warrior, mortal…."

"You have the courage as titanic as a Horn Tail…"

"But your intellect is as low as a Golem…"

"Prepare to die, mortal!"

"My army…."

"Seize the victim! Show him what death truly is!"

The army of the demon approached silently, they are trained assassins with a passion for bloodlust. Greg knocked them off one by one as the lesser beings flew by his mighty sword.

Finally, Greg was overpowered. The low-ranked beings immediately started the feeding the process. Greg was halfway to unconsciousness as the demon gave a smile of childish victory. Greg was finally…finally…

Suddenly the lesser demons flew off Greg. Looks like Greg isn't going down yet!

"Greg, I am here to help." said a figure in the same clothes as Greg.

"Jim…You are here to help…" moaned Greg in pain.

"I am always here to help, Greg. You know I will never abandon you!" said Jim.

"Now let's get this party started!" roared Jim as he loaded his newly-acquired crossbow. Jim locked the bow as he focused deeply onto the demon. Jim was in perfect concentration. With the flick of his wrist, the arrow was sent flying through the air at maximum speed.

But the arrow had little effect, the demon was seemed unharmed. The demon laughed as he advanced towards Greg and Jim!

"You need help!" said a voice.

The demon's smile turned more into a smile of frustration as three bolts of magic was hit at its chest.

"Bob…" moaned Greg.

"Let's finish this." said Bob as he readied his next strike.

"You both are…great…friends…"

"I will fight with you guys!"

"I will join in the conquest of defeating the ultimate evil!" roared Greg.

Greg sudden burst of courage made him tightened his sword as he immediately stood up and lunged his sword into the beast's body. The beast was still unharmed! Looks like this beast seems what it says, a God.

"It takes more than that to kill him!" said Bob.

"I'll prepare a destructive spell! But I need you guys to fend off the demon as long as you can okay?!" said Bob in a loud voice.

"No problem, Bob." said both Greg and Jim.

Jim fired a string of powerful arrows as Greg ran and slashed the beast all over its body. Bob concentrated hard as Mana flowed out of his hands while a big sphere was materializing at the tip of his wand. Soon, the most powerful attack from Bob is ready.

"Greg, take cover!" shouted Jim as stopped firing.

Greg immediately ducked as Bob released the powerful blast of arcane magic. Bob was knock-backed off his feet into the hazy skies of Kerning City as Jim and Greg ducked. The beast eyes were wide open as the sphere made of magic hit the beast at full force.

The ball soon was gone. The beast's face showed dissatisfaction as it frowned.

"Tsk, tsk. Such pitiful mortals." said the beast.

Greg and Jim were awed by the demon's defense. Even Bob's powerful spell can't penetrate the beast's armor. The demon ordered his army to attack Jim first. They came as a pack as Jim fell screaming into the streets below.

Soon, it was Greg's turn.

"Bye bye, mortal."

"See you in Hell."

The lesser being of the demon came down from the sky like a rain droplet. It hit Greg as he was forced to be on his back. The floor cracked beneath him as the glass shatters. Greg fell as he was impaled by a sharp object.

Greg was dying a humiliating death, his pants was stuck somewhere on the ceiling when he fell, leaving him bleeding to death in a half-naked position.

"Looks like you have lost the war, mortal." said the demon.

Greg was nervous as the demon dropped down and was standing right Greg's feet. Greg was so scared, he didn't want to die a horrible death! He never wanted to die at the hands of the ancient evil! Greg was so scared…that…that… he peed.

The demon was hit by Greg's pee. The demon shouted in pain as it vaporized under Greg's pee! Finally, the ultimate evil was gone.

"Congrats, noob."

"You just killed a blue snail." said a familiar voice.

"Thanks, Millie."

"No need to thank me, just thank your cute little gift that is below your belt." said Millie as she giggled.

"Looks like we need to find you a healer."

"I can see that." said Greg.

"At least you can kill a blue snail." said Millie.

"Things couldn't get any worse aight?"

Suddenly the sky turned dark red as a storm was brewing. A faint black dot was seen falling down. It fell onto Greg's stomach.

"I have come for you." said the red snail that just came from the skies above.

**A/N:** Bad attempt. I needed to get this story out of my mind so that I can continue in peace with whatever I'm doing. Read and review it please.


End file.
